1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air bag assembly for use with a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Various air bag assemblies have been utilized with motor vehicles. Examples of prior air bag assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,150,919 and 5,868,419.